forever watching over
by Remy-LeBeau-ROMYshipper
Summary: senseless basically ROMY fiction. if you like jean or scott... be careful. also i doubt evan will be in here. i don't like him, he's too geeky.rated for my bad mouth and a few 13 situations...I CAN'T SPELL!


hey hey! this is my second real fiction. romy galore with possible orogan lancitty pittoy(kitty and pitor..) remy+just about anyone. todda(wanda and todd) wandro(wanda and pyro) and several characters plus OC's. please read and reveiw. i'll respond! i swear i will. O.o;  
Remy sighed as he walked along, the 16 year old Pryo walking next to him, clicking his lighter on and off. Remy grew annoyed with the clicking sound and he grabbed the lighter out of Johns hand. He clicked it off and stuffed it into his jeans. John whined gently but at a harsh look from Remy, quickly shut up. Remy snorted a little then hearing a buzzing sound drug John down and pushed both of them close to a nearby wall. A table-saw like disk landed in the wall right above them in the wall. If they hadn't of ducked their heads would have been taken clean off. John was panting and kept on the ground while Remy stood and walked the direction that the disk flew from. John stood and ran after Remy after a few moments of catching his breath. Remy slapped a hand over Johns mouth right as the younger male was about to say something. Remy smiled, there infront of them was Xaviers mansion and there was some training going on. Rogue was in a forest like part all alone. Remy mouthed to John 'keep here and stay silent'. With that Remy sneaked past the fence and slowly made his way over to Rogue.  
Remy slunk along and tossed a card at a machine that was behind Rogue. Rogue whipped around and blinked. She knew she didn't just do that. She looked over her shoulder and narrowed her eyes at the bush there. She walked over and when she got close enough Remy grabbed both her legs. She landed on him and he smiled "how nice of y'to drop in chere" he whispered. She growled loudly then yelled "HELP LOGAN!" Remy's eyes went wide and he tried to scramble away when Logan came and got a hold of the back of Remys trench coat. By now most of the X-Men where around Rogue. Kurt had a hold of Rogues shoulders and Scott stood next to her. Remy slid off the coat but didn't get very far before Kurt was infront of him. He waved off some of the smoke. Scott blasted Remy right in his right shoulder. Remy grabbed his shoulder in pain and barely dodged Logan as he lunged at him. "uh oh, de wolverine is angered. Best be moving before i run into a Cyclops" Remy joked as he left without his coat. Rogue kept on the ground with a smirk on her face. Remy half ran into John. John gave a little "eep" and fell over. He glared up at Remy "oy! whats all this then?" Remy helped John up, favoring his right shoulder "lets go John" John nodded stupidly and followed Remy. John fell into step with Remy and looked at him "uhh, where's your trench coat, mate?" Remy faultered a step, cursing on his breath. He turned mid-step and started off for the mansion once more. John stopped him "wait till your shoulder is better, eh?" Remy watched him for a moment "but m'cigarettes are in d'ere..." John rolled his eyes at Remy "you can buy more" "my money is in d'ere too." "oooh..." "oui"  
Remy flopped down on the couch and turned so his face was in the back of the sofa. Pitor watched him from the doorway. John went up to the Russian and gave him a cheesy smile. Before John said anything Pitor rolled his eyes and walked away mumbling "no" "please" "no" "pleeeeease????" "no" "please?!?!?!" "no" "PLEASE!!!?" "no" suddenly a vase flew into Johns head. he turned to see remy rubbing his shoulder and glaring at him before stomping down the hall and slamming his door loud enough to knock a few pots out of their places in the kitchen. Pitor watched the place the Cajun last was for a long time before looking at John again "vat is wrong vit him?" John looked up at the older man "he lost a fight" "ooh... Vhere is he wounded?" "pride, shoulder. Those are the only places i know of" The Russian nodded and went to Remys room. He walked in without knocking to find Remy without his shirt on or his boots. Remy snarled at the other man and threw his shirt at him. Pitor caught it and walked over to the Cajun, grabbing his right shoulder gently. Remy cringed and set his hands on Pitors wrist, growling "let go of me" Pitor ignored him and lifted him by his shoulder, putting alot of pressure onto the wound until Remy passed out from the pain. Pitor set him back down in the bed and dressed his wound. Remy kept unconcious for the remainder of the day and into the night.  
When he woke up he was face to face with John. Remy yelped and lunged back, grabbing his bo staff and charging three cards before John could react. John stood with his hands in the air "cool it, cool it!" Remy threw the cards at him anyway and put his bo staff down, falling onto the bed once more "don do dat mon ami...." John gulped "belive me, i won't" Remy rubbed his eyes "what time is it, homme?" "around midnight.." "MERDE!" Remy scrambled off the bed and got another shirt then paused "ow" He rubbed his shoulder, cringing. he pulled the shirt on a little slower than normal and pulled on his boots before running out the door without tying them yet. he grabbed the keys to his bike and tied his boots. he went to go out the door but was stopped by Pitor. He sighed and moved his arm around "look mon ami, remy fine" Pitor sighed and stepped out of the way. Remy smiled at him before zipping past. The noise of the bike died off as Remy sped along.  
Logan was walking along the hallways to make sure no one was up after lights out. he paused midstep and looked around. He could hear something but he wasn't sure what is was for a few moments then he looked over to his right. Rogue was half asleep and ambling along the hallway. Logan smiled a little as he watched her scratch her head and yawn. He smirked at her hair which was sticking out this way and that. He walked up behind her and grumbled "attention" she locked her knees and stood upright though still half way asleep. "about face, private" she turned around so she was facing him. Logan chuckled to himself when there was a loud crash. Rogue woke up with a dumbfounded look on her face. Logan was scrambling down the stairs and was followed by Rogue.  
Remy was pressed aganist a wall in the living room, a window shattered on the ground. He paused when he heard others approuching. Before he could move Logan was on him. Logan set his claws on Remys neck. Rogues smirk faultered a bit. Remy shuddered a bit and tried to get further away from Logan but before he could process a way to get away he was knocked out by Logan slamming his hand into Remys wounded shoulder.  
Remy slowly woke up and tried to move because he back was hurting. he opened his eyes and looked down to see straps binding him to a table and his hands tied behind his back. he looked around the room. it was all metal and there was a large blue man standing next to Rogue. Remy heard Rogue call the man 'Mr. McCoy' 


End file.
